Unstoppable
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Smutty oneshot to the song Unstoppable by the Calling. Jommy


**((Unstoppable—The Calling))**

Jude wiped the tears from Jude's eyes but she just pushed him away and grabbed the glass of wine from his hands. She just found out that Spied had cheated on her, again. She was done this time. They were over. This time for good.

Jude had ended up driving to Tommy's house and he poured himself a glass of wine while he watched her cry and listened to her rant. Jude was now drinking his wine and way lying on his bed. She tipped the glass back so that she got every last drop and sighed, spreading out her limps over Tommy's navy blue sheets. Tommy just smiled and sat down next to her. He gently stroked the side of her face and looked into her eyes. Everyone else would have seen an angry, bitter girl but Tommy saw the hurt, broken woman inside the seventeen year old. "He's an idiot Jude…"

Jude rolled her eyes and buried her head in his sheets, "You've said that one before." Tommy gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the sheets and into his chest. He felt her shaking slightly, obviously trying to control her sobs.

_Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
I'll try not to make you cry  
And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand  
Then you'd understand me_

Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love  
And you became my favorite drug  
So let me take you right now and swallow you down,  
I need you inside

Tommy pulled Jude away from him but only to crush his lips on hers. Jude resisted at first but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy felt how tentative she was and gently moved his hands under her shirt. Jude moaned, slightly, as he brushed his hands across her stomach on their way to the small of her back, where they then drew little circles with his index fingers.__

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

Jude moaned as Tommy took off her shirt and started to kiss her stomach, while kneading her breasts. Jude reached behind her and quickly undid her own bra and tossed it away from her. Tommy smiled and pulled off his own t-shirt. Jude hastily undid this pant button and zipper and shoved them down his legs while Tommy licked and sucked on her neck and his hands traveled all over her body.__

Do you think that this right, or is it really wrong  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
It fills up 'till my heart is breaking

Tommy pulled down his own boxer shorts and Jude froze, Tommy tipped her head from under her chin so she could face him, "Just tonight right?" Jude nodded and kissed him. Tommy leaned down and pulled down her jeans and panties together.__

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable

Tommy kissed Jude before sliding himself into her. Jude moaned as he filled her completely and let her head loll back. "Tommy…" Jude sighed as he started to move slowly.__

Now, we can both learn  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have  
Love, it keeps us together  
And I need love  


"Faster…" Tommy heard her whisper. Tommy obliged and started to thrust faster and harder, going deeper. Jude moaned and scratched Tommy's back. "Ahh ahhh…" He heard her scream. Finally Jude climaxed and brought Tommy with her hen he hit her G-Spot. Jude smiled as she looked up at Tommy, he smiled back and suddenly Jude kissed him again, already ready for round two…

_  
When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there  
I'm only feeling half as good  
Now I'm gonna find a way  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive  
_

Tommy woke up with something pushing into his head. He looked down onto the pillow and saw a piece of paper on his pillow. He turned around and didn't see Jude anywhere, and her stuff was gone. He felt something missing inside of him so he opened the little note she had left him. _'Just last night, right?'_ Tommy sighed and threw it back onto the pillow and slammed his head into the bed.

_  
If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable_

Tommy had eventually gotten out of bed and gotten dressed. He walked into the studio and saw Spiederman following Jude around like a puppy. "Please Jude, forgive me. I was stupid baby, take me back." Jude just ignored him and continued on with her head held high and acted as if he wasn't even there. Tommy walked up next to her and smiled, she smiled back. Jude looked down at Spied and then walked up to Tommy and kissed him. Tommy smiled and kissed back, "Just trying to make your ex jealous?" Jude laughed and shook her head, "No, I just realized that one night with you wasn't enough. It was like a little tease of what I could've had."__

If we had this night together  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
If we had this night together, we'd be unstoppable

Tommy laughed and held her close, "Well we could do some more teasing tonight if you want to." Jude laughed and kissed him.

Spied looked at the two of them astonished. "It's been him all along hasn't it?" Jude just looked away and blushed. Spied threw his hands down to his sides, "You two are seriously unstoppable."


End file.
